Succoria
Succoria, the Grand Demon Witch, the White-Winged Death, was a most fearsome warrior, and a former Empress of the Tainted Coil. After enslaving much of humanity, the Tainted Coil started a large ritual to send one of their own into the future - Succoria herself. After stealing the secrets of the Titans, she went forward to the future, intent on gathering still more power. She brought with her an idol of Ormagöden, which would return her to her own time with a blood offering, and some slaves, among which was the legendary warrior Riggnarok in disguise, who intended to assassinate her on her mission. Upon arriving in the future, however, Succoria was shocked to find that demons were nonexistent and that humans were the dominant life - they had inherited the legacy of the Titans, and erected many civilizations. Defeated, she freed her slaves and took refuge in a cave, unwilling to return to lead the Coil with the knowledge that her people were doomed. Back in the past, when she failed to return, a demon named Doviculus took her place as Emperor of the Tainted Coil. Meanwhile, Riggnarok, who had intended to slay her, pitied Succoria in her utter and hopeless defeat, and could not bring himself to kill her. Instead, while the other slaves fled, he stayed with her, and cared for her, eventually leading to love, and even a child. Succoria would eventually die after giving birth to their son, who they named Edward Riggs. Riggnarok took the infant from the cave that day, in the hopes of keeping his dark ancestry a secret from him, taking two mementos of his lost love with him: a shark's tooth necklace and the idol of Ormagöden. Years later, after Riggnarok's death, the necklace would be an important item for Eddie as well, being the only thing he has from his mother. Eddie would also find the idol in his father's attic after he died, and choose to wear it, thinking it was a belt buckle. When Eddie bled on his mother's idol during a Kabbage Boy concert, it would finally fulfill its purpose and return its wearer to the Brütal World. The shark tooth necklace that Eddie values as "the only thing I have left of my mother" is likely not a shark tooth, but one of Succoria's teeth. Trivia Succorria is never seen in game so her apperance is unknown, only hints as to what she may look like are given: *Her nickname, "The White-Winged Death" hints that she had white wings, and Doviculus tells Eddie after he's told the truth "You're wearing her shirt." That might mean she actually wore a shirt like that or the logo was her personal symbol. *During the mission Abomination Overdrive, before the battle with Doviculus, he tells Eddie to "Come and see him when you grow a pair as big as your mother's." Prompting Eddie to respond with "Hope he's talking about horns." *If you lose in the final stage battle, Doviculus stands over you and says "You have your mother's eyes..." showing that at least part of Eddie's demon mode is a direct resemblance to his mother. *In the Southeast corner of the map, west of the Sea of Black Tears, there is a narrow road that spirals upward. It leads to a graveyard. In the graveyard is a statue of a winged woman. That might be a statue of Succoria. *A drawing in the Artifact of Legend Abomination Overdrive depicts a figure which is heavily implied to be Succoria. She appears human-sized, with hooves, and is wearing a Druids robe and a cape with the Tainted Coil symbol. *When Eddie calls Drowned Ophelia "Succoria", Doviculus refers to Succoria as "The White Winged Death". During the final battle against Doviculus, he said that he was glad she turned down his advances because now he knows Eddie wasn't his child, which is something "not many people can say." Category:Tainted Coil Category:Characters Category:Lore